


A new chance

by SanDoria



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, Slow Burn, Swearing, motorbike!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2018-12-09 03:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11660514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanDoria/pseuds/SanDoria
Summary: “Well, now would be a great time for the whole 'did it hurt when you' pick-up line but I assume that It indeed hurts.”Neil was captured by the Malcom siblings but manages to escape only to stumble upon Andrew and a chance to stay alive.





	1. Chapter 1

Awakening from unconsciousness was like being pulled out of ice cold water just to be overwhelmed by the harsh light and a strong headache. Which was probably justified If one considers the bump on the back Neil's head and being handcuffed.  
Slowly coming to his senses, he tried to blink away the blurriness and get used to the light. The reason for his situation sat in front of him in the form of Romero and Lola Malcom. Neil tried to sit still and not to alarm them with his handcuffs or something of that kind. To his surprise the car wasn't a sleek modern one like his father used to drive, but an old one. Well, at least he had the back for himself.  
Looking down on his forearms almost made him groan. Lola had fun earlier with all the burning and carving she did and Neil was sure that his wrists would also start to bleed soon.  
  
Since the siblings continued not to notice him Neil decided to start working on an escape plan.  
  
Moving slowly he tried to sit up farther and look out of the window.  
  
They drove by a dense forest on a slope somewhere on the way to Baltimore.  
Checking one leg after the other for any feeling he decided to take everything up a step further and try to open the door. Lifting both of his hands, so the chain of the handcuffs doesn't rustle, he sat them on the door handle before quickly glancing to the siblings to check on them.  
After taking in a deep breath he pulled on the handle and slammed all of his weight against the door and threw himself out of the car.

The last thing he heard was Lola's surprised shout before he hit the ground and immense pain spread through his body but all the pain right now was better than what was to come in Baltimore.  
But just like Neil's luck predicted it, he didn't stop rolling and rolled down the slope through the forest. Hitting one or two trees was better than going back up the street to his not so beloved acquaintances so he continued rolling down.

Rolling down the slope probably only took one minute but it felt far longer for him and when he finally hit the ground It didn’t feel like earth.  
When he slowly opened his eyes he found out why.

He hit the pavement.

Looking up he saw that he apparently was now in an almost empty parking lot.

“Well, now would be a great time for the whole 'did it hurt when you' pick-up line but I assume that It indeed hurts.”

Startled by the sudden conversation he turned around to look for the voice and found a blond man standing about 16 feet away from him. To his displeasure the man kept watching him and his every move. Behind the man there was a sleek black motorbike which could probably bring him fast and far away from this point. So in all means, that was exactly what he needed.

Clenching his teeth and fist together he tried to stand up from the pavement. He got his knuckles scraped in the process but who fucking cared about shallow wounds when you had more important things to worry about?

“What a surprise,” the man said before he paused to take a drag on his cigarette. “It can stand. Can it talk too?”

Neil's legs trembled hard but he was able to remain on his feet and stumble in the direction of the motorbike. The man continued watching him without doing what Neil expected in the form of stopping him from touching the machine.

“I wouldn't try to do what you want to do in your condition.” The man said while looking unimpressed at the bloody heap that Neil is at the moment.

Neil sighed. “And what would you do?” He turned his head to look the man in the eyes. He was probably a few years older than him but maybe shorter. Not that Neil could tell, both he and the man were slouched against the motorbike and Neil's pain was also pulling him down.

“So It talks.”, The man stated. “for starters, what about calling the hospital?”

“No hospitals” Going to a hospital meant having to fill out papers and being easier to find and since he was already on the run a hospital would be one was to get him back on the way to Baltimore. His mother always made sure to make him remember not to go to hospitals and instead learn how to treat his wounds himself. But she was no longer alive and If she were she would probably scream at him and hit him for talking to a stranger.

“Then have fun while bleeding out.”

“I'm not going to bleed out,” Neil argued “I just need your motorbike.” Neil knew how hilarious that must have sounded but there was no way that he could fight someone in good shape in his state and also no way on running. He also lost too much time already, Lola and Romero would start looking for him any minute now and he had to hurry the fuck up.

“Even If you were able to get the machine, you wouldn't be able to drive It and It would hurt like shit to try in your state.”

Well, he hadn't really thought about that had he. Neil was in fact able to drive a car but he never sat on a motorbike before so he really had no idea how to drive it and also, he didn't know If his arms even allowed him to do so.

Clenching his teeth again he tried to come of with a new solution but the slow vanishing of adrenaline started to make him feel heavy and tired.

“I'll take you away from here and you tell me what the fuck happened to you, do we have a deal?” Looking back at the man Neil realized that he hadn't stopped watching him. Neil took a moment to hold eye contact but he couldn't see anything in the mans hazel eyes so he decided that he would be dead anyways and agreed.

Neil had not yet processed what he agreed to when the man was already hopping up on the machine and gesturing for Neil to get behind him.  
While Neil pulled himself up the man tossed his cigarette away and waited impatiently for Neil to get seated. Pulling himself up on the machine proved to be a problem but holding onto the man proved to be another. Handcuffed hands weren't that handy in a situation like this so everything he could do was clutch a piece of fabric at the back of the mans jacked and hope not to fall off.

The man suddenly sped up and the engine roared underneath him. Surprisingly the man didn't recklessly speed away, instead he drove rather carefully but not any slower. If Neil had not been in so much pain he could have fallen asleep.  
They drove back to Columbia, Neil wasn't really sure If that was a smart or dumb move. On one side the siblings would expect him to the next city but they also could come back there and look for him. If his mother was there she would probably have a plan ready for them but his mother has been gone for about four years now. Sometimes he thought back at her and her death, his father caught up to them in California and injured her so badly that she died in the passenger seat of their car. Neil buried her and kept hopping cities for almost a year before the was certain that settling down for a short time wouldn't blow his cover instantly. But he didn't like to think about her too long, just as she said all the time, he can't keep his head in the past and has to pay attention to the present.  
And the present was on a motorbike with a complete stranger that he knew nothing about expect for his hair and eye color. Oh, and that he apparently was a quiet good motorbike driver.

They sat there and drove for what felt like an eternity and by the time they finally got close to Columbia the sun started setting and Neil felt so heavy that he wasn't sure If he could hold onto the jacked any longer.

To his luck he didn't have to do so for far longer and the man drove them into a gateway of a usual family house. Stopping the motorbike he took the key out, got off it and walked toward the entrance without checking on how Neil’s doing. Neil sat there in slight shock. He did and didn't expect to be taken to someone's home but questioning anything right now felt like one task he just couldn't be bothered to do so he got up and tried to get to the entrance.

Emphasis on tried.

Instead on what his legs should do, work and get him to the entrance, they gave out under him and sent him falling onto his hands and knees. Great.

He heard the man walking back to him and felt him nudging his side with his foot in the next moment. “Will you get up or do you actually want to sleep in the grass?”

“Grass sounds like an awesome bed.” Neil said while scowling. Wait, did the man actually offer Neil a place to sleep?

“What a wonderful choice but my neighbors will think that you’re a corpse and call the police. So get the fuck up and move your ass inside.” The man started the walk away from him again to unlock the front door.

Neil quickly scrambled up to his feet and followed him to the front door.

“Go use the bathroom upstairs, second door to the left, and then you can sleep on the couch over there,” The man pointed to an old looking couch in the middle of the open living room. “Wait here for a second.” he said while he glanced at Neil’s wrists.

So he really had a place to sleep. Huh, what a nice change from sleeping in cold places. The house looked quite nice, a bit messy and old but It was more than enough.

He watched the man walk into the kitchen and digging in the drawers. After the man found what he looked for he came back and motioned for Neil to hold his hands out in front of him.

A few swift motions later the man cracked the handcuffs and they fell down with a clatter. Neil instinctively reached out to rub his wrists but stopped himself before touching them.

"You can tell me about your part of the deal tomorrow." With a wave of his hands the man dismissed him and Neil took it as his clue to clean himself up.

He started to walk towards the stairs before he remembered something.

“Hey,” Neil started. “What's your name?”

The man looked at him with raised eyebrows but everything else didn't look surprised at all. “Andrew.”  
“So then, thank you Andrew.”  
Neil quickly walked up the stairs and found the bathroom. He couldn't do a lot for his injuries expect cleaning them but they had to be treated in the morning. He washed himself quickly and walked downstairs before seeing Andrew again.  
Walking around the couch he saw a bunch of things lying on tip of it.  
For one a blanked and surprisingly also clothes and a piece of paper that said 'Cleaning the couch is a pain'.

Looking down on him he saw what Andrew meant. Even tho he didn't look like a bloody mess anymore, his clothes still were covered in dirt so he changed into the new clothes. They were a bit too big but he liked big clothes anyways.

Lying down on soft surface after a long time of sleeping on the ground felt like what he imaged heaven to be like.  
Unconsciousness quickly came for him but this time he wasn't directly beat into it.

He might have a chance of staying alive again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11/04/2018 Henlo I corrected a few mistakes I found recently and I'll try to start writing again???? WHO WOULD HAVE THOUGHT???? Not me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew gets a chance to chat with Neil.

Andrew wasn't generally a long sleeper but he also wasn't a friend of short sleep and certainly not when the short amount of sleep he got was miserable.  
He had to blame himself for it though.  
He was the one that picked up the stray problem that currently was located in his living room. He wasn't comfortable with the thought of sharing his house with a complete stranger although this particular stranger certainly wasn't a threat. He didn't even know anything about him, but that was something he was going to change given that the stranger hasn't fulfilled his part of the deal yet.

Andrew sat up from bed and glanced at the clock. 7am. Far too early to be awake on a Friday when you don't really have to do anything all day.

He considered staying in bed but the thought of the stranger being unsupervised longer that he had to be didn't lay well with Andrew.

After unlocking his bedroom door he paused to check and If the stranger was still asleep and unsurprisingly, he was. Andrew quickly changed into new clothes in the bathroom and went down the stairs to get a better view in case anything happens.

For a moment he was happy that he currently lived alone in the house. After graduating from college his lot mostly dissolved. Nicky moved over to Germany to live with his boyfriend Erik and now just found his joy in annoying Andrew with random calls and texts. Kevin continued being a junkie and has fun playing with sticks and balls. Unsurprisingly the moron wasn't able to hold up his end of the deal and Exy was just another disappointing way to waste Andrews time.  
His dear brother Aaron married his beloved cheerleader and moved up north to play doctor. 

So Andrew pretty much had the house to himself.

He watched the water bubble before pouring it into his mug to make instant coffee. Instant coffee sucked but It was drinkable with lots of sugar and creme. 

A faint noise gave away that the stranger was slowly waking up so he took his mug and leaned on the counter to watch the situation. 

One might say that Andrew has a tendency to pick up problems but he also couldn't deny that problems have always found the way to him rather easily. One glance at his couch proves that.

The newest problem with bloody arms, lots of scars, muddy brown hair and eyes. Although he assumed that his real eye color wasn't that muddy brown since the rings of his iris looked unnaturally dark. The problem also cleaned up rather well but he wouldn't judge that given that he wasn't really cleaned up yet. 

Said problem started to get up and started to sneak his way to the stairs.

“I know, manners are overrated, but a 'good morning' but be nice anyways.” 

The stranger visually tensed and relaxed when he looked at Andrew. 

Well that was weird, usually It's the other way around when It comes to people interacting with Andrew. 

“Do you have high percentage alcohol around?”

“Just woke up and already drinking? That's one hell of a way to live.” Andrew stated. Well, that way of living reminded him of Kevin but that junkie wasn't really living. He was mostly alcohol and Exy.

“No,” he frowned. “I need to clean my wounds.” He gestured to his arms in a way that explained his intentions.

“You know, disinfectant exists.”

The stranger shot him a blank look and Andrew gestured him to follow him. Once they were in the bathroom Andrew pressed a bottle of disinfectant into his chest, not caring If he would hold onto it or not, and sat down on the edge of the bathtub. 

“I don't really need an audience while cleaning my wounds.” The man stated while staring at him. 

“That might be true but I still have questions for you,” Andrew leaned back a little.”And I want my answers now.”

The man sighed and gestured him to start while he started to clean the wounds on his hands.

“Name.”

The man stared at his hands for a few seconds. “Neil.”

Andrew raised his eyebrows. “Neil.” He extended his name while saying it out loud.

“Neil Josten.”

Finally something to work with.

“So Neil Josten, tell me, what got you to roll out of the forest like that yesterday?”

Andrew had to admit, the way Neil presented himself yesterday was a fucking weird way of getting to a parking spot and there wasn't a city in sight so his presence itself didn't make any sense.

“I slipped and fell down. There was no way for me to stop falling so I just let it happen.”

What a nice little lie.

“Why were you there in the first place? As long as I can remember there isn't a city or anything close to the area.”

Neil tensed again and locked eyes with Andrew in the mirror. “I got lost.”

The little liar really didn't want to share his truths with Andrew did he? If he didn't seem so interesting Andrew would've probably already left him with his sorry excuse of arms and wait for him to leave. But sadly for Neil he was indeed interesting. Now he had to endure Andrew probing him and poking at his weak spots.

“It's so easy to get lost, isn't it?” If Andrew were anyone else he probably would've started to laugh. But he as Andrew. “Anyways. A majority of those wounds look terribly not like scratching wounds. I didn't know that falling burned.”  
“You're right it. It doesn't.” Neil worked his way up his arms while chewing on his bottom lip. 

Huh. So he got a truth. As much fun as questioning Neil on how he got those burning wounds seemed, Andrew already knew that he wouldn't get an answer out of him.

At least not a truth. Maybe another time he would ask.

Neil finally finished working on his right arm and moved on onto the next arm. Andrew sat still for a few minutes watching and imprinting Neil’s work. He was a problem through and through with all of his injuries, lies and hidden past. Every problem has to be figured out eventually and Andrew was keen on figuring out this one. 

For the first time in quite a while he felt something different. It might be wanting or being truly interested but Andrew couldn't tell. Even after years since he took the last pill his mind still didn't feel like he assumed it should feel like.  
Overall, he felt empty but that was a constant state for him. Only the drugs pulled him from his empty state of mind and forced false happiness into him. 

He would choose being sober over the pills anytime.

Regardless, the new felt emotions felt annoying.

“Is me cleaning my wounds that interesting or is your life that boring?” Neil said without looking up.

There the annoying emotions went again. 

“Don't be overconfident little rabbit,” Neil sent him a confused glance at hearing his new nickname. “I'm just a good host and keep my guest company.”

Neil let out a tone somewhere between a sigh and snort. “What great company you are”

“Of course, they call me Andrew 'the greatest company imaginable' Minyard.” To other people it must have sounded weird in Andrew's blank tone but Neil's mouth only quirked. 

That small change of Neil's mouth shouldn't have felt so achieving but It did. Damn it.

In the main time Neil finished cleaning his left arm and started washing his hair and face. Did Andrew even allow him to use his shampoo? Manners really weren't the kids specialty.

“By the way, how old are you?”

There was a moment of silence that happened thanks to Andrew's bad timing. Asking questions while the person in question has a face full of water isn't that effective. 

Well, at least not in this case.

After Neil more or less dried himself off. He finally had the authority to answer Andrews question. 

“23.”

Neil looked younger that that. But maybe it was just his miserable state that made him look younger.

“That makes me older than you.” Neil locked eyes with him in the mirror again. “25.”

Neil hummed and continued rubbing his head dry. After he more of less got it dry Andrew noticed the way his hair curled. He earlier assumed that It was just messy and seemed curly but the beach waves were indeed real. 

“Do you coincidentally have bandages lying around? Neil asked sheepishly.

“Drawer,” he pointed at the mirror. “First aid kit at the bottom.”

Neil turned pushed on the edge of the mirror to reveal a neat drawer. Andrew didn't really have stuff to put there and Nicky was the only one who really used it so now it laid mostly empty. After Neil would what he searched for he started fumbling around with the bandages. Arms and hands really weren't the best place to bandage by yourself and after a few seconds of Neil's fumbling Andrew decided to stop this sad display.

“Come here.”

Neil turned around but didn't come closer.

God, that was annoying.

“I'm not going to bite you so move your ass.” Andrew scowled. 

Neil continued to stare at him for a moment, probably looking for a lie in Andrew's eyes. 

“Staring.” 

Now it was Neil's time to scowl but he finally moved closer to Andrew. His arms still were the only part of his body in reach but at least Andrew didn't have to watch him fumble any longer. 

Neil's body was tense for the entire time Andrew bandaged his hands and arms. Paranoia was literally written on his forehead with the way he watched Andrew's moves. 

Once the bandages were in place Neil flexed his hands and first nodded to himself and then to Andrew in a way of showing gratitude. Neil walked out of the room before Neil had the chance to say anything and he was left with only his own reflection staring back at him. 

He heard Neil walking down the stairs and decided to follow him before the idiot injured himself again or anything else that would just add up to his problems happened. 

He found Neil again in front of the door while he pulled on his shoes.

“When did I allow you to keep the clothes?”

Neil craned his neck to look at him from where he sat at the floor to put his shoes on. “I can't exactly walk around with my torn up clothes and I assume you won't miss a plain pair of sweatpants and shirt.”

The rabbit wanted to run and wasn't wrong, he really wouldn't miss the clothes. But something in him didn't want him to end this conversation just yet.

“How could you know? Maybe I'm attached to them.”

“Then you'll get them back in the future.” This time Neil stood up straight and faced him. The rabbit was a few inches taller than him but still seemed smaller due to his lean body.

“My heart, it bleeds to be separated from them but I shall survive it.” Andrew tried to put fake emotion into it but his voice came out blank. 

Neil stared at him for another moment as If to map out Andrews face again but then turned around and opened the door. “Thank you Andrew.”

“Run little rabbit.” 

Neil left without glancing back

* 

Approximately a week passed since Andrew's latest problem dissolved into thin air and he settled back into his everyday life.

He really didn't have much to do. He worked on the weekends in Eden's Twilight and sometimes also on weekdays when it was especially busy or someone else called in sick. But otherwise he didn't do much. 

To his displeasure he still had to go grocery shopping. He could probably order his food online but where was the fun when he didn't even get to ride his motorbike? 

So right now he had to endure the annoying chatter of people around him.

“-It would help a lot! I just don't know where to look for him.” Somewhere behind him a women talked to the cashier in an annoyingly nice voice.

He didn't really know if he had everything he needed to get but who cared anyways. Andrew swiftly walked up to the cashier and waited for everything to get ringed up. His eyes traveled over the candy on display and the posters behind the cashier. A few of them announced oncoming concerts but one of them surprisingly described a missing person.

Brown hair and brown eyes, around 5'2”.

Huh. Looks like someone is searching for a certain rabbit. 

He turned around to look for the woman that brought in the poster but he couldn't spot her anymore.  
Andrew paid for his groceries and walked back to his vehicle. 

If Neil got caught really wasn't his problem but he couldn't stomach the idea of more scars to join the already existing ones. Looks like his ride home would take a bit longer today and contain a search for his vanished problem.

Andrew really couldn't let go of problems, especially ones he wanted to solve.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You looked for me, and you found me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henlo, after like 8 months here's the update! I literally just finished writing and just hope that there aren't too many mistakes.   
> Let me know what you think and If you find any mistakes I can correct ovo!
> 
> Enjoy~

People always say that your twenties are the prime time of your life but everything Neil experienced in his so far were far from anything you would call a prime time. Though considered to his childhood in Baltimore It could be worse.  
  
But his life really had better moments than sitting in a dark alley and questioning his choices. It really wasn’t his best idea ever to just leave Andrews house with nothing more than his clothes on and just thinking he would figure something out. But now, after a week on the streets, he had to admit that he couldn’t go far without any money.  
  
It would be so nice to have access to his folder, wouldn’t it?  
  
But his folder was probably currently searched through to find any information they could find. It was lost anyways, no way he can get it back from Lola. She wouldn’t exactly give it back If he asked nicely.  
  
Slowly getting up to his feet he felt his joints crack due to the cold, hard ground. Maybe he could try pick pocketing and collect a few dollars to buy food or a bus ticket to the next city.  
The town was quiet, it always was. Not a lot of people are out during the late morning hours and jogging might be a good idea.  
  
Except that he would sweat and has no clothes to change into. No way he could go unnoticed while smelling like an old sock.  
  
So he settled into a fast walk.  
  
Traffic usually wasn’t something that freaked him out but that’s another case when you hear someone slowing down. Especially when you can feel someone grab your shirt before you can even run away. Nice. Looks like Lola and Romero finally caught up to him. It would just be too nice of them to lose track of Neil and forget his existence. All those years of running away and escaping by a small breath stopped again just for him to get caught and killed in the end.  
  
His mother fought for him.  
  
And he wasted the life she gave for him.  
  
She was strict, she was harsh, he knew that. But he also new that she just wanted to keep him alive. She could’ve just ran and leave her troublesome son behind for his father and his people to play with but no, she took him with her and did the best she could. Now he let himself be caught far too many times and he didn’t know If he had the strength in him to escape another time. Not eating well really got him, didn’t it? They used no not eat often and a lot so he thought he would be fine.  
  
“Are you done having an internal breakdown now?”  
  
That was…unusual? Nobody of his fathers men would talk to him like that.  
  
Slowly turning around he saw that it was in fact, not one of his fathers men but Andrew.  
Something messed up inside him wanted to laugh at how easily it could’ve been anyone else but Andrew. Another thing in him was confused though, the man shouldn’t be here. If he was seen with Neil it would kill both of them and Andrew really didn’t deserve to die for helping Neil out. Okay, maybe his questions were annoying, but Neil wouldn’t go that far and wish someone death who put a roof over his head. Neil wasn’t going to be the reason for another death of someone who doesn’t deserve it.  
  
“You need to leave.”  
  
“Fist off,” Letting go of Neils shirt he took the helmet off instead of just talking though the open visor. “I was in Columbia first. Second, you’re the one that should get out of plain sight.”  
  
“I’m trying to do that right now. Wait, what?” Neil didn’t tell Andrew anything about him that would let the man connect anything like that. When Neil kept scowling at Andrew for a few seconds the man finally gave in.  
  
“Someone seems to be looking for you.”  
  
“You looked for me, and you found me.” Neil stated while staring at Andrew which earned him a raised eyebrow.  
  
“I’m not the one declaring you as missed.”  
  
No, no no no no.  
  
There was information about him out on the public. There was no chance to go unnoticed now. There are too many people in the city that could recognize him and by now Lola and Romero would look around Columbia and neighbour cities and search of a clue of him being around.  
  
“You have so much luck that there’s no traffic right now.” Andrew said while trying to shake Neil back into the here and now.  
  
Dammit, he had to stop being so carried away, but one thing after another.  
  
“Thanks for letting me know about the missing thing I guess.” Neil said while starting to walk away. He needs to get a train ticket to a city far away at best. But there’s chance that the train stations are supervised, so no chance of getting out unseen with a train.  
Neil had one question though, why didn’t Andrew get out of here and choose to calmly follow Neil on his motorbike? He had to be honest, it looked hilarious with Andrew struggling to reach the ground with his feet and trying to push himself forward with them.  
  
“You really shouldn’t follow me.”  
  
“And you really shouldn’t walk around here.”  
  
“And what’s your genius plan? Drop me off at the police station or driving me to the next city?” Neil started go get annoyed. 

“Those are nice options, really, but I have a better idea,” when he stopped and turned around to look at Andrew he found the man watching him like an exotic animal. Though, he didn’t feel uncomfortable like he does when others look at him like that, he felt more...conscious and curious.   
“come back at the house and hide from whoever is looking for you for a bit.”  
  
At that a small laugh escaped Neils mouth.  
  
“You can’t be serious,” some people might say that Andrew is hard to read but when you were used to watch for small changes in peoples faces It really wasn’t that hard to figure him out. And right now, he wasn’t joking. “do you even have an idea in what trouble you’re getting yourself into?”  
  
“Another mouth to feed, issue to keep.” Andrew said without really looking at Neil.  
  
Neil started to walk away when he heard Andrew. “Make a deal with me.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Make a deal with me.” Andrew repeated slowly like Neil has a hearing problem.  
  
“Why should I?”  
  
“Because it’s beneficial for both of us.” Neil raised an eyebrow, gesturing Andrew to go on. “I keep you safe and you stop going around causing problems for me.”  
  
“I’m not causing problems for you.” Scowled Neil.  
  
“Who had two breakdowns in the middle of the street in the last five minutes?” Okay, that was true.  
Andrew raised himself up from the motorbike and fetched a spare helmet out from under his seat and tossed it to Neil before he put on his own helmet again and pat the space on the seat behind him.  
  
Awkwardly standing on the sidewalk might have looked weird to anyone else but Neil had to pause and think about was just happened.  
Good things didn’t happen to him easily and Andrew just provided Neil with a chance to stay alive for a bit longer.  
  
“Earth to Neil, are you coming or do I have to defreeze you first?”  
  
Putting on the helmet and sitting down behind Andrew felt more freeing than it should. But who would Neil be If he didn’t take any chance life threw in his face to stay alive?  
  
“It’s not my fault If you fall.” Said Andrew over his shoulder before suddenly speeding up and almost sending Neil to the pavement, luckily he held on tight on Andrew before any of that could happen and for the first time in months he genuinely felt happy.  
  
Maybe It would be nice to stay with Andrew.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for all the mistakes and never updating....please point out mistakes!!


End file.
